A hard night
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Eva struggles as she tries to help the children of London as they begin to drop like flies. Eve/Sydney. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Casualty 1900s ... it belongs to the big boys at BBC.  
_****_A/N: I was watching 1907 and this came to me. I hope you enjoy it guys!_****_  
_**

* * *

A Hard Night

Matron Eva Luckes watched from her office window as the many mother lined the street with their children, waiting for them to be seen to. Eva knew that it was hours before the hospital opened, but she couldn't just stand there and watch as the children got worse as the minutes passed. She felt a pair of stong arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"Bring the children in Eva. We've got enough room on the ward and I'm sure you've got enough nurses to pitch in."

"I don't know Sydney," Eva whispered.

"Bring them in Eva, I can see how much this is hurting you."

"Sydney, really," Eva sighed.

"No, I won't here of it. Go and help those children, if not for yourself then for their mothers."

Eva nodded and turned in her lovers arms. "Hold me when I return?"

"Always my love." Sydney placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and held her as she got her bearings.

Eva stepped away and Sydney helped to button up her uniform and brushed their lips together before she left.

As the night turned to day and the moon blended into the sun, Sydney began to worry about his love. She hadn't slept in days and she was still on the children's ward trying to save the many lives of the young people as they drop like flies. God he was so worried about her.

Eva sighed as she looked around at the many children on the ward, many laying two to a bed, head-to-toe on a single bed. She rushed to the side of a little girl as she began to cry out in pain. She gently pulled her into her lap and held her as she cried. She rocked her and lightly sang to her and once she was asleep she lay her back on the bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she had done to all of the children on the ward at some point during the night. She wiped away a single tear as it made its way down her cheek. she was so very tired, but she refused to leave her nurses to look after all the children, she had to help in whatever way she could, even if that meant not seeing her lover or sleeping or having any time to think. God how she needed some time to think.

Another day blended into the night and Sydney was still worrying about Eva. He sat in the same place as the previous night for another hour before he decided it was time to go and get Eva from the children's ward. He gracefully entered the ward and stood at the entrance and looked around for the Matron. He spotted her in a far corner with a little girl sat on her lap. As quietly as he could, he walked over and stood behind her, his hand gently on her shoulders. She leaned back into his chest and continued to hold the baby in her arms.

"Put her down Eva and come to bed."

"I can't leave her Sydney."

"You can and you will." Sydney pressed a kiss to her crown, not caring who saw.

Eva nodded and gently placed the sleeping child on the bed with the three other baby girls and allowed herself to bed led to her private quarters. There, Sydney held her in his arms and whispered soothing words of love to her.

As the week wore on, Eva become ever more tired. Became ever more desperate to help the children, even if she knew that she couldn't do anything for them, she would still sit with every each one of them and sing to them, hold them when cried and kissed their foreheads when they closed their eyes to sleep, whether it be for the night or forever. Sydney made sure that he went and got her at the end of every day and that he held her through the night, whether her heart was beating or not.

Life was hard for both Eva and Sydney, but they counted themselves lucky and did what they could to help the poor, and rich, of London. Eva continued on as she always did in front of her girls. And Sydney made sure he was always there for his Eva.

THE END


End file.
